Mario and Luigi: Friends Or Foes?
by FattyTheFatHead
Summary: When Dimentio trys to revive the powerful Mr.L two figures apear out of nowhere, they seem nice and all but one may be hiding secrets from everybody. OC's and my first ever story please enjoy


Mario Story Chapter 1: Problems Arise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters, I only own a couple of my OC's I plan to add in.**

**This is my first ever story and I hope to receive some reviews on some things I can do better thank you, now on to the story**

* * *

><p>Mario sprung awake, his head spinning from his dream, or more like nightmare. Mario was recently having dreams about his brothers death and it haunted him, Mario couldn't live with himself if he let is younger, shyer and clumsier brother get killed.<p>

Mario got out of bed and made his way to the shower, both Mario and Luigi had separate bathrooms so Mario never had to worry about his younger brother walking in on him. As Mario heard a noise come from Luigi's room, he ignored it and had a peaceful shower.

Mario wasn't the only one having bad dreams, Luigi was dreaming of his evil counterpart Mr.L, he cringed at the thought of Mr.L returning.

Luigi sighed as he lifted himself off the ground, made his bed and made his way to the shower, Luigi hated the fact that he ever had an evil counterpart but he couldn't change the past.

Mario got out of the shower and put on his usual clothes, a red under shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves and his signature red cap with an M on it.

Mario exited his room and made his way down stairs to the kitchen where he began to pour a bowl of cereal.

Luigi sighed as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around him and made his way to his closet, Luigi put on his usual clothing which is the same as Mario's but with a green under shirt and his signature cap which is green and has an L on it, Luigi finished getting dressed and made his way down stairs.

Luigi spotted Mario eating cereal with another bowl next to him, _probably for me_ L_uigi_ thought to himself as he made his way over to Mario and sat in the chair next to him to see his bowl already had been prepared for him.

"Thanks Mario" Luigi said smiling looking at Mario who smiled back and continued to eat his cereal.

Most of breakfast was an awkward silence, as the brothers thought to themselves about their dreams.

Luigi turned to his brother and opened his mouth but closed it after a couple of seconds as Luigi put his bowl on the sink and made his way to his room.

Luigi slumped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, he felt so ashamed that he had wimped out of telling his brother about his dream.

Mario made his way upstairs after cleaning both of the bowls and putting them back into the cupboard.

"Luigi?" Mario asked as he entered Luigi's room to see his face buried in his pillow

Luigi looked up at his brother and smiled "Yes Mario?"

"Listen Luigi I'm going to visit Peach and see if she needs any help around the castle" Mario replied taking his hat off and scratching his head.

"Alright Mario" Luigi said, Luigi couldn't help but smile at the thought of his brother with a relationship with the princess.

Nothing more was said as Mario left the room and made his way down the hall and then down stairs and out of the house.

Luigi was laying in his bed with his hands behind his head, Luigi closed his eyes when he heard a noise, Luigi instantly opened his eyes and sat up to see a jester standing there with a grin on his face, the room began to turn dark.

"Dimentio!" Luigi shouted jumping out of bed and into a fighting position, Dimentio grinned as Luigi got into a fighting position.

"My good friend Luigi how are you?" Dimentio asked grinning at Luigi who was now worried and sweating.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked in response become more worried by the second, every time Dimentio showed up bad things would happen.

"Don't worry Luigi if I was going to hurt you I would have done it when you had your eyes closed" Dimentio replied his grin fading.

"Then answer my question, what are you doing here?" Luigi asked again still in a fighting stance.

"I'm only here to reawaken your evil counterpart" Dimentio replied taking a step towards Luigi.

Luigi stepped back and felt the wall against his back, he saw Dimentio getting closer.

"Stay back Dimentio don't make me hurt you!" Luigi shouted trying to threaten Dimentio, but Dimentio kept walking towards Luigi.

Dimentio grabbed Luigi's shirt and lifted him up against the wall, Luigi tried to struggle but couldn't escape the jester's grasp.

"Now to awaken Mr-" Dimentio stopped as his face went white as a ghost, as he dropped Luigi.

Luigi looked up as Dimentio disappeared, light filled the room as Luigi stood up and brushed himself off

_Why would Dimentio rush off in such a hurry?_ Luigi thought to himself as he made his way to his bathroom and turned on the cold tap and splashed water on his face

Mario was enjoying his time with Peach but he couldn't help but worry about his little brother, Mario sighed as he went to help Peach what to wear in her next meeting with the council

Dimentio sighed_ why did they have to show up just as I was about to reawaken Mr.L? _Dimentio thought to himself as he his in shadows of a grassy field

Two figures lay in a grassy field, a figure rose from the grassy ground, his head was spinning as he rushed over to his friend who was laying in the grassy fields as they woke up

"Dude where are we?" The figure laying down said as he sat up and looked around

"I don't know but it can't be good"

* * *

><p><strong>That was my first chapter guys thank you so much for reading, if you can review and give me any advice it would be really appreciated I hope to see you all in the next chapter<strong>

**I Fixed a couple of things, I haven't started the next chapter (I know I'm lazy) but I'm getting around to it, until next time**


End file.
